My New Life in MiddleEarth
by PhantomGirl17
Summary: When a college age LOTR fan girl finds herself in Middle-Earth, she goes on an Adventure she has only Dreamed of having. She soon joins the Fellowship and is caught in a love triangle with Frodo and Legolas which confuses her to almost a breaking point. But The Eye plans to send her home so she would not destroy his plans as she is Prophesized to do! Rated T: Just in Case
1. Prologue: Captured

**My New Life in Middle Earth**

**Note: I own NOTHING BUT THE ADVICE MY DAD GAVE ME AND MY CHARACTERS' NAME!**

**Prologue: Captured**

I had been hiking through these woods for hours. Still couldn't find my way back to the camp site. I had to rest, so I sat down on a dead fallen tree, pulled off my pack and took out a chocolate bar. For a girl almost twenty, I didn't look it. Nor did I look like I was out of my first year of college.

It was Summer Vacation and my friends agreed that we would camp in the woods near the college the first half of it then we would go on up to New York City to see some Broadway shows for the second half. I really wasn't an outdoors person but for my friends' sake, I was out here, to tell the truth. She was moving to another college so this was kind of a fare well thing.

Anyways, I had to 'go' and my friends made me go in the woods. It was NOT pleasant. But I had to do it.

That's how I came to be lost.

This Day was turning terrible. I had run into three thorn bushes and fell flat on my face six times! I scowled at myself and rubbed the cut I now had on my right knee next to the strange Moonlike birthmark I had had since I was a baby. Suddenly my dad's voice filled my mind with his advice, 'If you're having a horrible day, you 1) Pray, 2) Call me or your Mom, or 3) Eat chocolate.'

I laughed at myself. I had been praying every other hour, and I had no cell service out here. _Well, _I thought, _I got number Three down!_

I finally stood up, put away the rest of the chocolate, took out my compass and hiked off west. Finally I saw what looked like the edge of the wood. I began to run. But stopped dead when I came to it. I wasn't facing the College Grounds…I was facing a large field where I could see tall mountains in the distance. _Well, this is…interesting. _I knew there was no field or mountains anywhere around the forest borders.

I shied. I would just become more lost if I turned back now. So I bravely trudged forward. To pass the time, I began to sing songs from 'Phantom of the Opera', 'Cats', 'Joseph and the Amazing Technicolor Dream coat', and 'The Lord of the Rings Musical', as well as songs from my favorite Disney Movies. The sun had begun to set when I sang the last two parts of the Title song for 'Phantom'.

I then started the part where I was to Vocalize. The notes were to get higher and higher each round, resulting in an extremely high note at the end. Hitting the notes was a little tough for me usually, but I surprisingly did it. Unfortunately I had no time to celebrate this accomplishment. I had walked far and the forest was many, many leagues behind me. But I had heard something strange…a growling sound.

I began to panic. So I ran. Someone or SomeTHING was chasing me. Arrows whizzed past my head. Now I KNEW there was trouble! I started to speed up. Something wrapped itself around my legs, and I fell.

I heard a terrible laugh above me, and then all went black.

I woke to strange surroundings, and found my hands tied behind my back. I heard gruff laughter and a voice speaking, "What a Prize! To find such a pretty human all the way out here in the middle of our territory! The King will be pleased with a new slave!" When I heard the word 'slave' I sat up and came face to face with a creature I never imagined I would ever see: a Goblin.

He smiled an ugly smile and said, "Well look who just woke!" He heaved me up by the shirt. His horrible breath smelled of a terrible mixture of dead, rotting Animals, rotten eggs, and Blood "There's no use shouting or running off. You're staying wi' us. We tried to burn your stuff bu' they woun't burn. So wese are gonna let you keep them 'til we get to our King."

I gulped. _Anna Elizabeth Jones…_ I thought to myself, _Your DEFFINATELLY NOT in Martinsville Virginia anymore!_

* * *

**A/N: This is only my first PublishedFanfic. Any Advice would be accepted...But PLEASE NO ABSOLUTELLY, RUDE REVIEWS! This is my first, after all.**


	2. Chapter 1: Mirkwood

**Chapter 1: Mirkwood**

Four weeks passed. I was beaten and tortured every day. My hands had been cut open by tons of scars from when they made me walk for miles carrying their swords by the blades. They had threw away my socks and shoes so now my feet were scared and bleeding from being forced to run all the time or being tossed into what was left of the fire when the cinders and hot coals were left. My body was covered with bruises and scars that opened up at the worst times. When they did, the Goblins only laughed at my pain. The only comfort I had was the thought that, strangely enough, my bag and the stuff in it were still intact.

Right now, we were on the boarders of a wood. There was something menacing but safe about it. The Goblins began to drink and soon they were all so drunk they took no notice of me as I allowed the blood from my hands to slip down to my wrists. Soon I was able to slip my hands out of my bonds. I quietly grabbed my bag. And ran into the wood. I heard shouts and growls coming from behind me. I ran faster.

Soon I found myself in a clearing like place. The Goblins had disappeared a way back, so I was able to rest at least for a little while. I leaned up against a tree and shied. I slipped to the ground and just relaxed. I closed my eyes and steadied my breathing, leaning my head up against the tree trunk. It felt good just to sit there and listen to the sounds of the wood around me.

I sat there for at least an hour before I heard a twig snap. Immediately I grabbed the branch above me and started climbing as fast as I could. When I was as high up as my arms would let me go, I looked down to see seven men gather around the tree, their bows pointed up at me. One, supposedly the leader, tall with blond hair going down his back looked up at me and I gasped when I saw pointed ears. _They are Elves!_

He said something to the others around him, and then he began to climb up after me. I backed up against the trunk of the tree, terrified. He came to the branch I was on and looked at me. I silently studied him carefully. He looked strong, but not too muscular, and he had a sharp handsome face. He noticed the fresh blood on my tattered clothes and hands and began to move towards me. I gasped and threw my hands in front of my face, by reflex from the beatings. He simply took my trembling hands gently but firmly into his and examined them. I winced when he touched the center of my left palm and I sharply pulled my hands back. He looked at my face. His Deep Blue eyes bore into my small forest green ones. I couldn't hold it, so I dropped my gaze.

Then he spoke. "Who are you and why are you in these woods?" His voice was soft and concerned; it almost reminded me of the wind in the trees, or the sound of a waterfall. I opened my mouth and realized how ordinary mine sounded. But now, the only thing it sounded like was pain. "My Name is Anna Elizabeth Jones, though I go by Elizabeth mostly. I have been the Prisoner of Goblins for four weeks. I have no idea how I got captured nor where I am." I looked at him and he nodded for me to continue. "I was able to escape when we stopped outside these woods. I used the blood from my hands to slicken my wrists so my hands could slip from my bonds. I grabbed what little things I had and just ran… ran until I could run no more." Silent tears began to run down my face, and I closed my eyes in embarrassment.

He looked at me in with an expressionless face. He then said in a voice that I knew had to be obeyed, "Come." He began to climb down and I gingerly followed. When he reached the bottom he helped me down and spoke in a strange language to those around him. They lowered their bows and one of them took my bag from me. He then helped me sit down on the ground. "My name is Legolas Greenleaf. Son of Thranduil, King of Mirkwood, which is where you are now."

I gasped. "So you are a Prince?" he nodded. I started to stand so that I could give a bow, as was proper to do before Royalty. But he gently pushed me back up against the tree trunk. "Don't move much. We will bandage as much of your wounds as we can then take you to a healer. For now, Rest and sleep. You have no need to fear. You are safe." I inclined my head in thanks as I felt my eyes droop a bit. As deep sleep took its' hold on me, I heard him say, "You need not Fear…Sleep…"

~~~Legolas's POV~~~

As she let sleep take her, I called half of my companions to the side as the others cleaned and bandaged some of her wounds. I told them what she told me and we decided to take her to my Father's House where she would be cared for by the healers til she can talk to my Father about what happened to her. As my companions began to make a makeshift cot for her, I let my eyes wander upon this strange Human Girl.

Her skin, though bruised and beaten, was almost the color of snow. Her hands were small but looked as though they could break a bone if pushed to it. Her legs were thin and her feet small and bare. But it was her face that seemed to catch my attention. Her hair fell a tiny bit passed her shoulders and was a dirty blonde with dark and light blonde streaks here and there. Behind the cuts and gnashes, her face was heart shaped, with a small curved nose. Her lips were a pale dark red color, and her eyes were small but shined with the deep forest green that shouted the Beauty of the Heart of the Woods.

When the Cot was finished I gently lifted her onto it. It was then I saw the ripped cloth from her strange pants, exposing her right knee. I stared as I saw that the Birthmark she had was in the shape of a full moon and seemed to have a silvery glow about it. I knew then we had to get her to the healers soon. It was a matter of terrible urgency, and my Father would want to know.

~~~Elizabeth's POV~~~

I woke and found myself in the softest bed I had ever been in. I kept my eyes closed and prayed to God that the Goblins, the weeks of torture, and even the Elves were just a Dream…A long Terrible Dream. But when I opened my eyes and looked around…_Most DEFINATTLY not in Martinsville Virginia anymore!_

I sat up and groaned as my wounded muscles stretched. I was lying on a soft bed in an open air room. The scent of Flowers and the trees were all around. I took note that my bag was on a small table by the bed and nodded my head. At least I still had my things. I also saw a balcony in the far corner of the room. Thin pale cream curtains covered the entryway to it. With a wince, I stood up and walked to the balcony.

Only when I was halfway there did I realize that I was wearing a light nightgown that flowed around me. I liked it. After admiring my attire I went out to the balcony.

As soon as I was out there I gasped. The place was Beautiful. I could see the entire city from where I stood! The Elvin houses and buildings were magnificent. It was as if they grew along with the Forest! Suddenly I remembered the name of the Elf that Rescued me. _No! No way! It couldn't be!...Could it? Did Legolas Greenleaf, THE prince of Mirkwood REALLY Save my LIFE?_

As I tried to take this all in, I happened to look down, and there he was…sitting on a bench in the Garden below my balcony! I stared at his beauty. Never Before had such a Handsome creature…_No…I mustn't think like that…I cannot fall in love with him. He's immortal and a prince. He would never want me…_

As these thoughts passed through my mind, he looked up at me. His Eyes again bore into me like a knife. I simply bowed my head in a respectful greeting, then slowly returned to the bed. When I laid my head down on the pillow, Sleep overtook me once more.

~~~(Six hours later)~~~

When I woke again, I saw a fair haired Elf sitting in a chair watching me. At first I thought it was Legolas, but I saw that his eyes were far older. I realized then it was his Father, Thranduil King of Mirkwood. I slowly sat up and gave a small bow to him. "My Lord." He looked at me with curiosity in his eyes. He brought his chair closer to the Edge of the Bed. "My son has said that you have Been the prisoner of Goblins." I nodded. "Yes, my Lord. You see, I was on a camping trip with my friends…" I told him how I had become lost and found my way out of the woods. I also told him of what I remembered of my capture and told him of some of the torture I was given and how I escaped.

"I was resting from the run against a tree when your son and his companions found me. Forgive me, I am a stranger in these lands and did not know that I was in your wood." I gave another polite bow. He smiled at me. "Indeed. There is no need to ask for forgiveness. My son has quickly considered you a friend." I looked at him in surprise. "Your Birthmark." He said indicating the Moon shaped one on my knee. As I looked it seemed to have a silvery glow. "It's nothing special," I said. "It is the symbol of a prophecy." He said.

"What Prophecy?" He looked deep into my eyes and said nothing. They were a Deeper shade of Blue than those of Legolas. Again I could not hold such a gaze, so I looked at my now healed hands. Then something occurred to me. "My Lord, how long have I been here?" I asked looking up. "Five Days." I nodded.

After a brief pause, I asked, "My Lord? My I ask you a favor?" "It Depends on what it is, Lady Elizabeth." _Lady Elizabeth huh? I could get used to being called that._ "Being a Stranger in these lands, I am asking your permission to learn all I can about your people and some of your Language. You see Elves do not live anywhere near where I come from, yet tales of their Beauty and Grace and their wonderful Language have enchanted me since I was a little girl. I wish to know all I can about your people, if you will allow it."

He looked at me and chuckled. He could see the eagerness to learn within me. He stood and took my hands in his. They were the soft yet firm, gentle yet rough hands of a king. Then he spoke to me in Elvish. _"Ben iest dhîn. _You shall learn our ways." With a gentile squeeze of my hands and a smile, he left the room, leaving me to ponder it all.

I then looked over to my bag. I reached it and pulled out my favorite book. It was the biggest book I had and had over three thousand pages and a ton of sticky notes with little notes about what was happening and what certain words meant were sticking out at odd angles. It was brown and had an Elvish Rune on the front that formed the initials of the authors' name.

The Title was "The Lord of the Rings".

* * *

**A/N: Well one down, Who knows how many to go! Again Advice is welcome in place of rude reviews.**


	3. Chapter 2: Teaching and Learning

**I own NOTHING but my OC: Elizabeth.**

**Chapter 2: Teaching and Learning**

The Next Month became a complete blur to me. I had been taught how to fight with a Sword by an Elf named Lendín, how to shoot a bow (I already had some skill since I been practicing with my own personal set since I Graduated high school.) by an Elf named Thúren, and I was Taught Elfish and the Elves history by, to my utter Happiness, Legolas.

It all was hard work, but I seemed to catch on faster than anyone (including me) ever expected. It was over this time that I got to know Legolas more. My feelings for him began to grow. Soon I could deny it to myself no longer...I Loved Him! But I felt he had not the same feelings for me…

I had just finished my lessons with Legolas, and we were sitting in an open glade staring at the Stars shining above us. "Legolas…" He acknowledged that he was listening with a hum. Then I spoke in Elvish. "Tell me, witch one of these stars is the Beautiful Star, The Golden Light, Eärendil?" He looked at me with wide eyes. "I have never mentioned the Star Eärendil before. How do you know of that name?"

I then realized my mistake. I cursed in Japanese silently to myself (I learned it in college since I had planned to travel there with my brother one day) and received a weird look from Legolas. I knew about Eärendil because I had read it in my 'Lord of the Rings' book. But Legolas didn't know that. Oh, he knew about the book because I nearly always kept it with me. He asked me a few times what it was called and why I kept it close to me. I always answered, "This book had no true title. For it's filled with stories' that will affect the lives of anyone who reads from its pages."

"It doesn't matter where I heard it from." I said sharply. I didn't like being asked where I got certain knowledge from. Legolas looked at me for a while then looked up and pointed. "It is the Star on the left of the bright one. Above the constellation of The Ancient Elven King Tangë." I looked at it, then the one next to it. I laughed. "What do you find funny?" he asked. I could tell he thought I was laughing at the Star Eärendil. "Oh, it's not what you think melon-nin. It's the Second Star to the Right! I am surprised that it is here of all places! The Star That Leads to the Never Land…'Second to the Right and Strait on til Morning.' You'll have a treasure if you stay there, more precious, far, than Gold…For once you have found your way there, you can NEVER, NEVER grow old…" I laughed quoting from one of my favorite books 'Peter Pan'. Legolas looked at me in wonder then up at the Star. I then began to sing the song from the Disney Movie about it.

The Second Star to the Right

Shines in the Night for you.

To tell you that the dreams you plan,

Really can come true…

The Second Star to the Right

Shines with a light so rare,

And if it's Never Land you need,

It's light will lead you there…

I looked up at it and sang:

Twinkle, twinkle Little Star

So I'll know where you are…

Gleaming in the skies above,

Lead me to the land I dream of…

I then Looked down at my feet while unconsciously, grabbing Legolas' hand.

**~~~Legolas' POV~~~**

I looked at Elizabeth with wonder and curiosity. She seemed to be in a trance of some type. Whatever this star was, it was very important to her. Though it has been a month since I first met her, she never told me about herself or of where she came from. Every once and a while I would hear something like 'I wonder if my parents and little brother are missing me?' or 'Does time pass at the same rate at home as it does here?' But mostly, she would whisper 'Am I truly in Tolkien's Middle-Earth from 'Lord of the Rings', or am I back home in Martinsville, Virginia asleep in Bed?'

I could tell she still missed home and that she really did understand she was not dreaming. But what are her parents like? What about her little brother? What did she mean by '_Does time pass at the same rate at home as it does here?_' Where is Martinsville, Virginia? And most importantly, WHO is this 'Tolkien' and what was _'Lord of the Rings'_?

I sat quietly listening to her finish her song, wondering who she really was.

**~~~Elizabeth's POV~~~**

And when my Journey is through

Each time I say "Goodnight",

I'll thank the Little Star that Shines…

The Second from the Right…

I shied. "I miss Home. The food, the comfort, the music! Oh! By Valar! The MUSIC! The softness of the songs of true love, the smooth rhythm of the song of life, and the gentle, wonderful Songs of the Plays and Musicals! Oh! How I wish I could hear those songs played here! The only true song here…is 'The Music of the Night'…" I lay down on my back and softly hummed my all-time favorite song from "The Phantom of the Opera."

Legolas just stared at me. Then he said, "Elizabeth, you now know much about this world…yet I do not know a thing about yours." I stopped humming and looked up. "Tell me about your home. I am very interested in it." I sat up. He wanted to know and I didn't blame him. If he came to Martinsville, out of nowhere, I would be curious about the world he came from.

"There is nothing very special about home." I then told him of the history, starting with Creation…but I only told him the Christian View of The Creation, and shared part of the Bible with him. To me, the Bible is a History Lesson. After a while, I stopped. "I will say no more tonight. But you now know some of its History." I paused looking back up at the stars.

Then a thought came to me. "Legolas?" He looked at me. I took his hands in mine and just looked at them turning them over in my hands. "I am willing to teach you of my home. I only know a small part of it, but I will teach you. I have in the past years been made to study and copy the maps of my world, so I believe I will be able to show you a bit of what our world looks like."

So another Month passed where I would have lessons in the morning with the Elves, and teach Legolas of my world in the Evening. I had drawn so many maps that my hands were cramped and I could not pick up a sword, not to mention pull back a bow. I also had some copies of some classic books in a folder that I had in my bag. So, always in that same glade, I would teach Legolas of my home and of its' Legends and Myths. I also gave him "Homework" but that was mostly just reading some of the stories I had and telling me either what the moral of the story was or tell me a certain detail from the story.

I never let him near my 'Lord of the Rings' book. He would often ask if he could read it, it even went as far as for him to ask to do a Ten-Page essay on the story. Still I refused. He pestered me so that one night I gave in and simply told him, "This Book…shows the future of this world…and only eyes that are not of THIS World can read and fully comprehend it all." He stared at me in shock and after a while spoke. "Is this True?" "I would not lie to my mellon-nin: the Prince of Mirkwood." He gave me a strange glance. Then turned back, blushing (**Blushing** mind you!), to the small stack of parchment next to him witch had a list of Disney songs on the top sheet and the words and where they were from on the others. Elizabeth spent Night after Night writing it all down. She also added a few non-Disney songs like some from her favorite plays.

Right now he was trying to memorize the Tune and Lyrics to a song from the 'Phantom of the Opera' since it was a duet and Elizabeth told him they would sing it together to see if he had it down. "Ok. Let's get started." I said. Legolas took a deep breath then began:

**~~~Legolas~~~**

No more talk of darkness,

Forget these wide-eyed fears.

I'm here,

Nothing can harm you –

My words will warm and calm you.

Let me be your freedom,

Let daylight dry –your tears.

I'm here,

With you, beside you,

To guard you and to guide you . . .

I nodded. _So far so good._

**~~~Elizabeth~~~**

Say you love me

Every waking moment,

Turn my head with talk of summertime . . .

Say you need me with you,

Now and always . . .

Promise me that all you say is true -

That's all I ask of you . . .

Now Legolas was starting to sing more passionately. Why? _I have no Idea…and when did he get so close to me?_

**~~~Legolas~~~**

Let me be your shelter,

Let me be your light.

You're safe:

No-one will find you

Your fears are far behind you . . .

**~~~Elizabeth~~~**

All I want is freedom,

A world with no more night . . .

And you always beside me

To hold me and to hide me . . .

**~~~Legolas POV~~~**

_Elizabeth is singing so passionately. Her hair looks golden in the light of Eärendil. Her face…so gentle. Her hands…so soft. She is an angel of Perfection! I can no longer hold in the feelings I have for you my Beautiful Elizabeth! _Ci velethril e-guil nîn! _(You are the love of my life!)_

**~~~Legolas~~~**

Then say you'll share with me

One love, one lifetime . . .

Let me lead you from your solitude . . .

Say you need me

With you here, beside you . . .

Anywhere you go, let me go too –

Elizabeth,

_(She gasps as her Beautiful name falls from my lips.)_

That's all I ask of you . . .

**~~~Elizabeth's POV~~~**

My mind is racing. _He Loves Me! Me? _I continue with the song.

**~~~Elizabeth~~~**

Say you'll share with me

One love, one lifetime . . .

Say the word and I will follow you . . .

**~~~Both~~~**

Share each day with me,

Each night, each morning . . .

**~~~Elizabeth~~~**

Say you love me . . .

**~~~Legolas~~~**

You know I do . . .

**~~~Both~~~**

Love me -

That's all I ask of you . . .

It was then that he kissed me full on the lips. I stared wide-eyed at first, and then I began to melt into his kiss. I became one with him. I had never felt such a Powerful passion in my entire life. When we split for breath we finished the song.

Anywhere you go let me go too . . .

Love me -

That's all I ask of you...

Then Once more, under the Stars, we shared a kiss that out ranked all the kisses in the history of the Best of them. This one left them all far behind.

* * *

**A/N: **Well, it took up what is left of my vacation and I've stayed up from 10 PM to 7 AM writeing this. Any Advice is Welcome...AND NO RUDE REVIEWS, PLEASE!


	4. Chapter 3: HeartBreaking

**A/N: You'll be able to tell who's speaking Elvish **_**When the speakers words are in Italics and Bold. **_**Hope You Enjoy!** **:)**

**I own NOTHING but my OC: Elizabeth.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Heart-Breaking**

_I wonder what would happen if I died here? Will I be sent home or to another world?_ Suddenly a thought came to me. _Well, if Middle-Earth exists…then that must mean there are hundreds of worlds out there!_ I smiled. _I wonder if, after my time here, I could go to Narnia…or, or That 'Galaxy Far, Far Away'!... or the Archipelago of Dreams!…I may even Meet The Doctor in the TARDIS! By Valar! I would love that…maybe I could get his autograph…and Travel with him…AND receive TARDIS Driving Lessons!_ I giggled at that last thought.

My Mind wandered back to the here and now. Legolas was late. It was very unlike him. When he first began my lessons on the Elves and the Sindarin language, he specifically stated that he would not tolerate Tardiness. Now here he was, breaking his own rule!_ How Ironic!_ I snorted. Then, I stood gathered up my things and decided to check the Glade where I taught Legolas all about my world. He was nowhere in sight. I sat on the ground and looked up at the sky as the stars, Eärendil and 'The Never-Star', as Legolas named it, shined bright in the sky. I was glad that I was wearing a shirt and light pants. I could sit cross-legged this way. I liked the Dresses but I only wore them to Dinner and Formal Events.

I Breathed the Night-air deep. This was a good time to get my thoughts strait. I sat there, going over everything that has happened to me so far in this Wonderful, Beautiful, and what I no longer doubt, REAL WORLD.

I suddenly realized something. I WAS DEEPLY IN LOVE WITH LEGOLAS!

When I was with him every other thought seemed to disappear. As this sunk in…my thoughts turned to the future.

I closed my eyes and frowned as strange visions that formed inside my mind, sent by someone or SOMETHING. _Legolas marrying me…Him giving up his immortality…Giving up his THRONE...for ME! _My frowned deepened. I smiled just a bit at the next few that rammed themselves into my mind. _Our mortal lives together…Wonderful...Beautiful…_Then I frowned again. _I die earlier than him…_Valar! Why did I have to see that one?..._Him grieving deeply…suffering painfully…fading away…_"NO!" I shouted. My eyes shot opened and widened. He would be in such pain…I couldn't stand that! His pain that I envisioned…I could feel it now…such pain…TERRABLE PAIN! I would not allow it! I had to get out of this Love and fast before such pain could reach him! But what to do? So I Did what my dad would do when making a hard decision: Pray.

I sat on my knees, bowed my head, closed my eyes, and prayed. "I…do not know if you can hear me here…I don't know if it was you who brought me here. But I need help. I do not want the visions in my head to become real…Tell me what to do." I suddenly felt warmth around me as if a pair of invisible arms wrapped around me, comforting me. I opened my eyes and saw Eärendil and 'The Never-Star' shining brighter than I ever seen. _ I know now what to do._

I stood, looking up at Eärendil, I wondered if it was God or the Stars' Spirit that helped me, or if they were one and the same. But Time was wearing, I had work to do. With a Silent Amen, I ran towards the house I had been given, and began packing. I put out everything on my bed to be sorted out later, but I put My Lord of the Rings book in my bag first, along with my songbird ocarina, (I am a Zelda Fan after all and what's a fan without one?) then walked towards the throne room of the Palace. I entered and waited patiently for King Thranduil to address me. After a few minutes, he looked up and smiled at me. _**"Mae govannen, Elizabeth."**_ I bowed low and just for fun, Quoted the greeting phrase and bow for properly greeting an Elf from the Inheratance Cycle. _**"Mae govannen, Lord. Atra estern**__**í**__** ono thelduin, Mor'ranr l**__**í**__**fa unin hjarta onr, un atra du evar**__**í**__**nya ono Varda."**_ I then Translated. _**"May good fortune rule over you, Peace live in your heart, and may the Stars watch over you!" **_He Laughed. _**"Even though you know not our language, you do know a how to properly greet Elves. Now, Speak." "My Lord, I wish to talk to you…"**_ I bit my lip then spoke in common. "Privately, if that is alright." He smiled and led me over to his private study.

He offered me a seat and then ordered for tea and fruit to be brought. I sat for a while looking at my hands. "Now, What is it you wish to speak to me about?" He asked. "Well Lord Thranduil, It seems that my time here is nearing its' end." I looked up at him. "I want to thank you for everything you've done for me, but something has…come up. I must leave immediately." I drank my cup of tea deeply. I had gotten use to the taste of the food and drink here, but for some reason…I could never express my surprise every time I taste Elvish Tea. There was a sweet bitterness to it that sends my taste-buds into a whirlwind.

He looked at me with an eyebrow raised. "What has come up to make you leave so suddenly?" I bit my lip, not knowing if I should tell him the WHOLE truth. I stood and walked silently over to the window looking out over the fair Elvin city. My right elbow rested on the wall next to the window and my right hand was balled into a fist and over my mouth. My left hand was on my hip and my feet were crossed. "If I may ask, where is Legolas?" "He is out in the forest. There was a rumor that a few Goblins and Orcs were terrorizing the borders. But you have not answered my first question. I shall repeat: What has come up to make you leave so suddenly?"

"Well…My Lord…I had a vision…about your son…" I looked at him. The surprise on his face was obvious. "I do not know how or why…but my presence here will cause your son pain…" I closed my eyes covering them with my hand. I knew how AND why…I just wasn't sure if I should tell him. "What pain could you cause my son?" He asked cautiously.

_Your back against a wall Elizabeth…Time to Let it all out and face the consequences…_Isighed. "It seems, Lord," I began softly and slowly. "That your son has put his heart into the hands of a weary and lonely traveler." I Paused. "And hers' is within his grasp…" I cringed as I heard a gasp from Him. "I know the problems of True Love between a Human and an Elf…That is why I must leave…my visions were sent to me…I don't know by whom but they ended terribly…" I Winced at the memory of Legolas' Pain at the loss of me. "I have truly no intention to harm your son as I honorably call you MY King since I have come to know your Kingdom as my home." I turned to him and got down on one knee with a bowed head. "I swear by the Valar that I wish no harm on your son…The sooner I leave the faster his heart can heal."

I could tell he had a stern look on his face. He stood and I waited patiently for his reply. "You Truly Love Him, Do you not?" I looked up to see only sadness in his face, but over what I could not tell. "Yes…With all my heart…that's why I MUST Leave." He lifted me up and smiled. "I already think of you as one of my subjects." I smiled. "Then may I have your permission to go?"

My things were packed. King Thranduil blessed me with my own Dark Brown horse, named Ethel, and a Specially made Sword in a golden sheath and a bow with a quiver full to the brim with arrows. "Thank you for everything my King." I gave him a stack of papers. "This is the History of my world, and some books from there as well. They are Witten in the common language but perhaps some of your scribes can write them into Elvish so that others may read it?" He agreed then gave me a small silver Necklace with a pendent that was shaped as a star. "This is a symbol to show you are an Elf-Friend. A Title I want you to hold with pride." He smiled and embraced me. I thanked him jumped up onto Ethel, thankful that I changed into pants and shirt, pulled up my hood, and rode off. My thoughts went forward to Legolas.

_Legolas…My Love…Forgive me…This is For your own Good…_

* * *

**~~~Legolas' POV~~~**

"_**Prince Legolas?" **_I looked up to the guard on my right. I was thinking about Elizabeth. Right now I would be finished with her Elvish Language and History lesson and we would be heading towards the glade where she taught me of her home. Tonight, she was to teach me more about a holiday called "Christmas". So far, she told me of the main concept, tonight she was to tell me the story strait from the History Book she called the Bible. She won't be happy that I didn't show up for either.

Scouts Reported that Orcs and Goblins were terrorizing the Borders. We put a stop to them. _**"There is an Elf coming this way." **_Indeed the figure was coming as we spoke. He was upon a Dark Brown Horse, with a bow and quiver full of arrows upon his back. A sword was securely strapped to his side and the hood of his cloak was high over his head so his face could not be seen.

As he passed by those in front of me, he greeted in a low voice, _**"Mae govannen. I am correct in assuming that you are the ones King Thranduil sent to discover the truth of the rumor about the orcs and goblins?" "Indeed, we are. We destroyed the vile creatures last night." **_The Figure seemed to smile. _**"All is well then? On the Western Boarder?" **_The Captain of the Guard, Thíril, frowned. _**"Indeed it is. If I may ask, stranger, who are you and where are you going?" "My name I will keep, friend. I am sent to Rivendell by order of the King. I have his official seal on this letter for the Lord Elrond."**_ He reached into his cloak and pulled out a scroll addressed to Elrond and with the King's seal clear upon it. Thíril nodded then motioned for him to pass.

He thanked him then began to ride forward…but stopped beside me. As he turned towards me, I saw a pair of green eyes that seemed familiar. He bowed. _**"Prince Legolas." **_He said it in such a quiet voice that I almost did not hear it. _**"I was asked to relay a message to you. It is this: Your Heart is too Kind and Pure for it to break on a whim…don't let it do so." **_He bowed again. _**"A young maiden asked him to tell you that. I volunteered to do it in case I met you while traveling. I do not know what it means but it must be important…It is strange…The young child looked like an Elleth but spoke like a human. She looked worried. Beware, Lord! I believe she can see danger and wishes to prevent it."**_ He bowed once more then left.

_Elizabeth! What does your message mean?_ As we arrived at the Gates we met my Father. I gave my horse to the Stable Master then started towards the glade. _**"Legolas." **_I turned to my father. **_"She is not there, my son." "Then where might she be, father?"_**He gave me a sad look. I've never seen him look so sad._** "I'm so sorry my son. She had a Vision of you. She feared for you, for her visions were filled with your pain, and she made a difficult decision…"**_

My eyes widened.

Before he could say another word, I ran towards the house father had given her. I burst through the door. "Elizabeth?" No answer. No one here…the entire room was cleaned out. She had not been here for hours. _No, no, NO! _I fell to my knees and cried. Then I remembered the stranger. His eyes…so familiar…her message…_Your Heart is too Kind and Pure for it to break on a whim…do not let it do so_…"ELIZABETH!"

* * *

**A/N: Ok This chapter is done…FINALLY! HORRAY! PLEASE be patient with me…this whole thing isn't as easy as it looks.**


	5. To My Readers (Though Few You May Be)

To My Dear Readers,

I know it's been a while since I updated. PLEASE FORGIVE ME! _*Claps hands in front of her and Bows*_ I'm kinda having_…*Thinks then puts on a VERY Sebastian Michaelis face*_ one _**HELL**_ of a Writer's Block! _*insert Sebastian fangirl squeal here*_

I promise that I WILL HAVE THE NEXT CHAPTERS UP BEFORE THE NEW YEARS END! I also need some help: I'm looking for some OC Villains for each story (The Tale of the Fuxantomu Dooriratto mostly). If you have an OC Villain you aren't using or an Idea of one, send me a PM!

I need to know the basics:

Name

Race

Appearance

Age

Background and any other things you want me to know!

I really appreciate it!

Signed, Phantomgirl17


End file.
